


Flash Fiction

by shadowfaerie



Category: Bleach, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Naruto
Genre: Additional Tags Added As Needed, Angst, Author Might Regret Posting This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerie/pseuds/shadowfaerie
Summary: Things I've written for my creative writing class. Sporatic updates. Each chapter will have applicable warnings in notes before chapter.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Ishida Ryuuken & Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 3





	1. Wish I Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death, Alternate Universe.

Naruto looked down at the man crying in front of the tree. _Showing emotion in public, this isn’t how I wanted him to do so._

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. We were going to get married, adopt a couple kids, grow old and gray together. I was supposed to defeat the Akatsuki, not be killed by them.

“I’m sorry Shino, I couldn’t keep my promise.” Naruto turned away and began his journey to the Pure Lands.


	2. Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not warnings really apply. Set during 10 year timeskip.

If he was being honest, which he tried to be with himself, he wasn’t looking forward to this. His son and he had a ... contentious relationship at best. Misunderstandings, diliberate or not, ran rampant. Uryuu always took things in the worst way possible, viewed him in the worst way possible. He tried to get Uryuu to see, to understand his viewpoint, but Uryuu didn’t want to.

Color Ryuuken surprised when Uryuu requested to speak with him. _Maybe Uryuu is ready to see things from a different point of view? To see that I was on his side, just not as he expected._

Knock, knock.

Ryuuken took a deep breath, “Come in, Uryuu.”


	3. Knightly Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri after timeskip, that's a warning right?

Ashe stared at the prince. Where once a kind, posed, diligent leader stood, was nothing more than a beast. Cruel, disheveled, listening to ghosts only he could see.

“What do you want?” a harsh voice asked.

“I brought dinner.”

“Leave.”

Ashe placed the tray on the floor, and turned to leave. What else could he do? He had always followed orders.


End file.
